1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data storage system and control method thereof, and more particularly, to a data storage system, with group-based Redundant Array of Independent Drives (RAID) and of auto re-allocating batches of data, and control method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With more and more amount of user data stored as demanded, Redundant Array of Independent Drives (RAID) system has been widely used to store a large amount of digital data. RAID systems are able to provide high availability, high performance, or high volume of data storage volume for hosts.
The RAID system utilizes various technologies known as RAID levels, and also to be divided into RAID 0, RAID 1, RAID 2, RAID 3, RAID 4, RAID 5, and RAID 6. Each RAID level of technology has its own advantages and disadvantages.
Constitution of the well-known RAID system includes a RAID controller and a RAID composed of a plurality of disk drives. The RAID controller is coupled to each disk drive, and defines the disk drives as one or more logical disk drives selected among RAID 0, RAID 1, RAID 2, RAID 3, RAID 4, RAID 5, RAID 6, and others.
Due to rise of cloud computing technology in recent years, the storage requirements increase significantly. With the increasing of storage equipments, the topics of how to enhance access efficiency of data, how to reduce power consumption of storage equipments, how to long-term preserve data, and so on must be overcome.